ANHELO DESCONOCIDO
by saranya.x
Summary: Una escena perdida de Je Souhaite.


ANHELO DESCONOCIDO

Autora: Saranya.

Disclaimer: Reconozco y sé que los personajes mencionados en el presente relato son creación y propiedad de Chris Carter, la productora 1013 y la cadena FOX, y que los tomo prestados solo por diversión sin ánimo de lucro.

Rating: Para mí todo es MRS, aunque este es un MRS muy extraño porque no aparece uno de los personajes básicos para que lo sea, pero insisto, es MRS.

Nota de la autora: Dedico el presente relato a tods a quienes les resuene en su ser, y muy especialmente a aquells que me han animado a seguir escribiendo. Mis agradecimientos a Soy Tu Cero y a X- cully que lo leyeron antes y me regalaron sus comentarios.

Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios ya sea en esta página o al correo saranya. . ¡Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leerlo¡

Spoilers: Una escena perdida de Je Souhaite.

ANHELO DESCONOCIDO

Cuando tuvo una decisión en su mente la llamó.

Qué difícil había sido, hasta que descubrió que lo que debía buscar no era representar o deducir su verdadero y más íntimo deseo, sino hacer lo correcto, allí lo supo...

Por eso la llamó.

Ella vino con prontitud, tenía un fuerte presentimiento respecto a éste hombre, no era como los muchos que había conocido a lo largo y ancho de varios siglos. Tenía una iluminación especial, ella lo sabía... y lo comprobó, pues aunque su capacidad para sorprenderse había sido absorbida por los años, no lo pudo evitar, quedó sorprendida, más aún, no podía creerlo.

Él se lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, "Quiero que seas libre, mi deseo es tu libertad", y ella quedó confrontada con su visión prejuiciosa de la humanidad. Siempre pensó que no era por prejuicio, tenía razones más que sobradas para pensar así y una sabiduría acumulada que día a día le ratificaba su pensar: "Los seres humanos son basura... escoria del universo apartada de su conciencia de divinidad", pero este hombre pertenecía a esa escoria del universo, indudable pero increíble. Ella siempre había servido a los caprichos de la búsqueda del poder y de la riqueza de los otros, siempre en pos del anhelo egoísta y malsano, siempre... así, hasta ahora.

Procesó el pedido con lentitud. No era el deseo del hombre, era su propio deseo ¡el de ella! Qué impotencia eterna la de tener un poder ilimitado para utilizar en el beneficio de los demás y no del propio. No era su costumbre, no le era permitido, las reglas del otro lado del velo eran claras e inamovibles. Nunca en beneficio propio, hasta ahora, que tenía la oportunidad, gracias al deseo expresado por este hombre.

Su corazón se llenó de alegría absoluta, fue abrasada por esa sensación ya olvidada, pues hasta ese momento era la indiferencia la que se había depositado en todas partes de su ser. Estaba conmovida, sobre todo porque para ella era evidente que este hombre tenía más necesidades que cualquier otro, requería más respuestas de las que pudiera buscar y encontrar algún día, estaba inmerso en la culpa y el dolor, tenía hasta una enfermedad en apariencia incurable, pero también tenía algo de felicidad... una persona, un alguien que le completaba y le llenaba de esperanza, quizá era que solo con eso le bastaba... era bastante, pero no suficiente, sobre todo visualizando las pruebas que aún tendría que afrontar.

Era innecesario decir gracias. Suavemente sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Para ser cumplido su deseo sólo faltaba algo que las leyes le permitían, aquel que escogiera el deseo correcto, el más desinteresado, despojado de egoísmo, era acreedor a un premio: Se le otorgaba el mayor anhelo que albergara en su corazón, sin necesidad de decirlo, pues rara vez la mente conciente lo conocía.

Ella se lo contó, necesitaba su permiso para obrar.

Él preguntó las condiciones y los requisitos.

No habían. Era sin condiciones. Sin requisitos. Sin tener que pedir con especificidad o redactar a la perfección el pedido. Era natural... y simple.

- ¿Y sabré qué es lo que me concedes?

- No ahora, pero si eres lo suficientemente perceptivo, cuando tengas tu deseo en tus brazos sabrás reconocer el milagro.

- Entonces es algo físico, material, pues lo tendré en mis manos...

- Sí... en tus manos, en tus brazos, en tu corazón, en tu alma... lo tendrás para siempre como grabado a fuego en tu ser, por ello te digo, es más que algo material...

Él guardó silencio, su mente bullía en el maremágnun de la duda, sus pensamientos eran ondas que sin ser expresadas retumbaban en la mente de ella: "¿Lo que me conceda será en verdad lo que deseo? ¿Y ese deseo será para mí, para alguien en especial o para la humanidad? A veces me horrorizo con mis propios pensamientos, por ello ¿será algo sabio anhelarlo? O traerá dolor y sufrimiento..."

Para su sorpresa ella dió respuesta al eco perdido de sus pensamientos.

- Calma, calma, es poco lo que puedo decirte... en verdad lo deseas... es un deseo para ti, para alguien en especial y que tendrá repercusiones para toda la humanidad... no es sabio o torpe, no es bueno ni malo desearlo... y traerá tanta alegría como dolor en su momento, pero es el riesgo de todo lo que ustedes los humanos emprenden, la ambivalencia eterna... no por ello debe evitarse.

El sol del ocaso iluminaba el rostro de Mulder reflejando como se diluía la incertidumbre, sus ojos verdes centelleaban en medio de la tentación de lanzarse hacia lo desconocido... asumir el riesgo, ¿qué más daba? Su lucha se había vuelto eterna y el tiempo se acortaba... por lo menos obtener algo, aunque ahora se ocultara a sus ojos y a su comprensión, debía confiar en su fe, en sus convicciones y ese deseo seguramente se derivaba de ellas.

- Acepto – dijo con decisión.

- Es un hecho – respondió ella despidiéndose con una sonrisa, agradecida con toda la fuerza de su ser porque por primera vez después de muchos siglos, una vez cumplida su misión, ya no debía retornar a la alfombra polvorienta.

Y él quedó allí, solo, iluminado por la luz de penumbra que entraba a través de la persiana, ignorando el hecho de que en ese mismo instante, Dana Scully había recuperado la posibilidad biológica de ser madre.

FIN


End file.
